


This Time Spent Together

by mermay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermay/pseuds/mermay
Summary: Saika visits one of her lovers for a day instead of attenting to her responsibilities.





	This Time Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radishleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/gifts).



The sun beamed down on the land as if it were determined to scorch everything in its path. Even the wind refused to blow, causing the humidity to become increasingly unbearable. Saika cursed at both of them as she trudged along the path, surrounded by barren, sandy land.

"Is it too much to ask for some shade?" Saika grumbled to herself and kicked a loose patch of sand, as it was her only sightable target to take her annoyance out on. It soon retaliated as a sudden gust of air blew the mixture right up into her face.

"Gah!" The oni aggressively rubbed at her skin in an attempt to rid away the itchy particles, but her sweat from the heat made it nearly impossible.

"There- take that!" Saika opted to spitting at the ground instead. This provided only temporary satisfaction, and irritation soon took its place. What kind of shop made its innocent employees travel this far, in this weather, for a stupid restock anyway? Even if that particular employee had caused a large amount of damage to stock, this treatment was nothing but a cruel and heartless punishment. So, as Saika wiped sweat from her forehead, she cursed her boss, Hana, along with the elements, reluctantly continuing to traverse the landscape. On top of it all, it didn't help that the specific village that contained many of Hana's distributors happened to prefer trade as their currency. Money would be useless, leaving Saika with a hefty backpack loaded with trading goods. Though the weight wasn't an issue compared with her own brute strength, it was still a topic to complain about. Not to mention that Hana was aware of her strength and loaded her up further than she would have been able to for any human employee.

"Stupid fucking job... stupid fu-" Saika cut herself off as she peered forward, catching a faint outline of building structures. 

"Well, finally." With a relieved sigh, Saika gulps the last of her water, and finishes the distance between herself and the village.

~

Upon entering the village, Saika felt exhausted. Luckily, the village wasn't one filled with socials. She could recuperate privately.

Finding a bench near the entrance, she sat down and began to review her actual scheme for the supposed work visit. Did Hana truly expect her to walk through hell  _and_ spend hours finding the right shops and to barter? There was no way. 

Glancing around, Saika easily found someone who fit her criteria. Not native to the town, probably a traveler. Likely to have seen too many people to remember and would accept her form of currency. She stood, reaching into a pouch containing money. Pulling out a decent amount that she'd miss later, she headed toward the stranger.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm so glad I finally found you!" Saika faked a look of recognition, cheerily greeting the woman. 

She looked at Saika searchingly, as if she were trying to remember ever meeting the individual before her.

"Sorry, do I know you...?" She said nervously. Good. The nervous ones give in easier.

"Do you really not remember me? Oh, well, that's okay. It's just, I know it was a while ago, but, uh, I've found myself in a hard spot, and I remembered you owed me a favor and, now here we are!" Saika smiled wide, watching the woman closely with high hopes. 

"...o-oh... well, I... I do have quite a bad memory, ah ha. What do you need help with?" Saika silently cheered and high fived herself, shrugging off the large backpack and dumping it into the woman's arms. 

"Oof! Uh- this is heavy, what-"

"I have a list of supplies I need, it's at the top. Trade out what's inside and you'll have room for the goods. At the bottom of the page is a drop off address. Thank you, you're such a lifesaver!" Saika almost turned away, but jolted back.

"Oh! And here, for your troubles. Even though you owed me," Saika said as she winked at the woman, but mainly because she looked cute. Then she's on her way, heading to the address she had listed on the bottom of the poorly written inventory. 

"What in the hell...?" The woman stared at the items in her arms, wondering how she had gotten into this situation.

 Once Saika had reached her destination, she wasted no time in knocking a couple times and letting herself in. The cool air hit her and she hummed happily.

"I knew this would be a good idea." Saika heard light footsteps from nearby, and a tall figure stepped out from a doorway. 

"Ah, Saika! Came for shelter, I see." The human woman spoke and smiled sweetly, her long white dress flowing freely with her movements.

"Ah, you look overheated and exhausted. Go sit on the couch while I prepare you something that is cold." With a nod toward the living room ahead, she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I think I could have died out in that heat, Sabrina. If I weren't me, of course." Saika talked loudly to travel through the walls as she settled into the velvet couch and unlaced her boots. While waiting for Sabrina, Saika surveyed the room. It hadn't changed much from the last time she visited. There was still a velvet loveseat across from the couch she sat on, both from the same set.  A coffee table was set up in the middle of the room, currently scattered books and papers laid across the surface. Inhaling exposed the slight scent of incense, a deep lavender that relaxed the muscles and mind. Oh, Saika had missed this place.

 "Funny! No need for you to save face here. Even you would suffer from such an extreme heat wave." Sabrina strolled into the living room, a glass of ice water in one hand and some form of food in the other.

 "Really, you should not have been out, even though I am glad to see you. Is there a reason for you to have traveled out here?" Sabrina seemed to never miss a thing, and often showed high intelligence and insight. It was something that attracted Saika to her as it did now.

 "Can I not come out to see you? Your beautiful face is more than enough initiative. " The cheesy flirting never worked on Sabrina. Well, not directly at least. From the start, Sabrina had laughed at them, and Saika was determined to continue the entertainment.

 "Tsk, tsk. Cute. I will accept it as a compliment. Now, the real reason?"  

 "Well... Work related," Saika admitted, reached to unbutton her cloak, but Sabrina leaned forward and assisted her. 

 "Not to be accusational, but I assume work did not order you to come at my doorstep." The cloak was laid out against the back of the couch, and Saika felt significantly more comfortable, the cold air reaching her easily. She picked up the glass, relishing in the chill as she swallowed the icy liquid.

 "You would be right. I guess I live by my own violition." 

Sabrina laughed in delight.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to have you. Here, eat. I have a surprise for you." She took the empty glass from the other woman's hand and replaced it with the bowl of nearly unidentifiable food. She stood up to leave, but not before leaning down to give Saika a soft forehead kiss. Saika tried to lift her head for more, but Sabrina had already stepped back.

"Eager as always, my love. But we have plenty of time for that later. Eat and relax. I will return shortly." With that, she paced out of the room. Saika watched her step out, taking notice of her elegance.

This was one of the rare times where a lover wasn't the one wrapped around Saika's finger. It wasn't like Saika had switched positions, though, either- they both enjoyed each other's presence and a visit was welcomed, but neither spent all their free time thinking of the other. It provided a unique experience, and even though they were not exclusive to each other, they could often come and go without any bitter feelings. Plus, Sabrina's mysterious aura was another factor of interest. Saika had only learned so much about the other woman during their time together, and it was pleasant to always come back to new information and surprises. Like today.

Saika's stomach growled, turning her attention toward the food. Though she couldn't precisely recognize the dish, she knew it would be delicious. Sabrina was an amazing cook. Digging in proved her hypothesis to be correct. 

Once Sabrina returned, Saika had already finished and was scrawled out across the couch.

 "Back so soon, eh? Missed me?" Her remark earned her a giggle.

"Ah, yes. I am completely overwhelmed with passion for you. Not a moment passes that I do not yearn for your touch. " Sabrina winks jokingly, seating herself in one of the love seats across from her every-so-often lover. In her hands, a musical instrument. 

"I don't recall you mentioning playing a guitar. When did you pick it up?" 

" Well, not so long ago. I have been composing a little something, nothing much. Want to hear? " Saika nodded in reply,  resting her head on the armrest. It was impossible to get bored of gazing at the beautiful woman in her presence, or to get bored with her, period. She expectantly awaited the performance. Sabrina didn't show a single sign of being nervous as she began to play a soft, peaceful melody. In fact, she mainly watched Saika's reaction directly. There was hardly any need to watch her fingers. She even hummed along lowly, right along with the music. It was so gentle that Saika soon felt her eyelids drooping.

 "Rina, if you keep playing that,  I just might... fall asleep. Its so... calming..." Small snores were emitted from her mouth as she was lulled into sleep.

 "Sleep well, my love."

~

Before Saika fully woke, the soft sound of classical music filled her ears. Next, the scent of fresh food. 

"Sabrina?" Saika called out, stretching the stiffness of inactivity from her body. Shit, how long did she sleep?

"What time is it?"

"Do not worry, darling. You only slept a couple hours. Come." Rina's voice traveled from the kitchen, from the sound of it. With her body now limbered up, Saika got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Wow. If this is you trying to lure me into temptation, consider me tempted." The sight she was greeted with made a blush spread across her cheeks. 

Sabrina had changed attire, and now wore something of an entirely different mood. It was a sleek, dark burgandy coloured dress that complimented her slim and tall figure well. The color itself went well with Rina's bronze skin. The slit down one leg, however, was a main focus of attraction for Saika.

 "Now, now. This is not for you. Not this early, anyhow." Sabrina winked.

"And neither is the food!" She swatted at wondering hands in a protective fashion.

 "What's with all this fanciness, then, if not to woo me?" Saika wove her arms around the other woman's waist from behind.

 "Because I am going to be wooing you in a different form. Tonight is a special night for my village, and we have a spiritual... festival and dance, so to speak. Really, it is scheduled in the middle of annual heatwaves, so I deduce that it's to help citizens to push through the heat each year." Sabrina turned in Saika's arms so she could face her and placed a hand under her chin.

 "Care to come along?" It was so rare for Saika to have the tables turned on her and to be the one in the position of feeling enchanted and vulnerable, yet here she was. The way they could be interchangeable and flexible seemed to always provide new emotions and excitement for Saika.

"If it means I get a dance with you, then count me in."

"Good." They shared a kiss that only lovers could know, and Rina pulled back after a couple moments. For the first time, visibly flustered. 

"You should get ready, Saika. I laid something out for you that I thought might be to your liking."

 The preparation for the festival didn't take much time, and Rina had been correct with her choice of clothing for Saika. It was shorter than the one Sabrina had chosen for herself, coming down to the middle of Saika's thighs.  Her midsection was hugged tighter by a built-in belt, separating the top from the bottom, which fluffed out instead of hanging flat. while it wasn't elegant like Sabrina's, it was fun, and fit Saika's personality. The fabric even had the color of magenta, reminding the oni of her blood color, making a swell of pride raise in her chest.  

 It was safe to say that Saika felt confident alongside Sabrina, walking hand in hand to the festival. Saika quickly realized what Rina had meant about the night's importance in helping push through the heat.  With the sun down, the temperature outside was considerably lower, allowing a temporary night of relief and acknowledgement of making it through another year. But it wasn't only the cool air that provided a sense of preserverance. The sight of the homes and shops lit up at night was a beauty to behold by itself. Nearly every building had lights outside, lighting up the streets. The real magic was the domes covering the lightbulbs, casting a gentle glow on everything. 

Lastly was the people. Everyone, no matter who, had came out in their best garments to dance.

The town center was where the majority of the dancers were at, standing on a slightly raised platform. Lights must have been built directly under the top layer, as a spectrum of colors flickered up against anyone standing nearby or on it at intervals. It was gorgeous by itself, but the reflection against skin and various jewelry only exaggerated the aesthetic beauty. As Sabrina and Saika joined the crowd, the oni was particularly captured in awe. 

"It's fascinating, is it not?" Rina said under her voice, taking ahold of Saika's hand in preparation. 

"Yeah... is it always like this?" Saika had a hard time imagining the capability of always managing to make the same night,  once every year, as spectacular as this one. 

"Effective, right?"

Saika nodded in reply as they lazily swung in slow circles. 

"Every song, we are supposed to exchange dancing partners with others," Sabrina explained. "To get the full experience. Typically, by the end of the night you should do a full circle and return to your original partner."

"They're all lucky to have an opportunity to get close to you." Saika said in a flirtatious tone.

"Likewise. But they aren't the ones going home with me." Right on time, the music slowly droned to a finish.

"Enjoy yourself, love."

As the night passed, Saika danced with several of the village folk, including many pretty women. Her normal routine would be to flirt outrageously in attempts to score, but tonight, she couldn't keep her eyes off her original date. 

It could have been desire, but either way, finishing full circle felt like a lifetime. As soon as Saika had Rina in her arms again, she was gently leading her off the platform. 

 Falling into bed never felt better.


End file.
